


Lost in the Park

by inlovewithimpossibility



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: When Lily Luna Potter loses her Mummy and Daddy in the park, she starts to worry but she finds help in the strangest of people....





	

Lily was lost, she knew that much. How it had happened, she wasn’t too sure but she was most definitely lost. One moment she’d been happily holding her Daddy’s hand and then she’d spotted the ducks. When she was done looking at them, Mummy and Daddy and Jamie and Albie weren’t there anymore. 

Looking around, she remembered what Daddy had told her to do if she ever lost them. Don’t move too far and if you can, find someone friendly to help. She looked around the crowded park and frowned, no one looked very friendly. 

“Come on Grandma, come on Grandpa! Daddy pushes me really high on the swings!” Lily turned at the sound of a voice and watched as a group of four walked down the path towards her. The little girl was probably no older than she was and Lily thought her father looked like a blonde, younger version of Santa Claus. He seemed very jolly. They were followed by an older couple, Lily knew this because they had grey hair and not the cool silvery kind like Teddy sometimes wore. The lady looked a little bit like a horse and the man was very fat and looked very angry. 

“Excuse me! Could you help me? I can’t find my mummy or my daddy or my big brothers.” Lily called as they approached and they all stopped. The elderly man snorted and shook his head in an angry manner that Lily had only seen when Mummy got really angry at Jamie when he blew up the garden shed. The old lady looked at Lily as if she were a ghost which Lily knew not to be true as she felt very much alive and she’d met ghosts and they didn’t eat and Lily was rather hungry in that moment. The little girl looked very sad and Lily felt bad for making it so that she had to wait for her daddy to push her on the swings. It was the little girl’s daddy who smiled at her and bent down so they were level.

“You can’t find your parents?” He asked kindly and Lily shook her head fiercely.

“I swear I only looked away for a moment!” She exclaimed and looked up at the man with wide eyes, begging him to believe her. He chuckled and nodded, making Lily relax slightly.

“I'm sure you did, what’s your name? I'm Dudley and this is my daughter, Lizzie.” Dudley seemed nice and Lily smiled at the girl who waved happily at her.

“I'm Lily.” Lily said very seriously and extended her hand in the way that she’d seen Daddy do when he met new people. Dudley shook it with a chuckle but Lily frowned as the old lady gasped loudly, looking at Lily even more now. 

“Oh for heaven’s sake Dudley, just leave the wretched thing here. If her parents didn’t leave her here on purpose, they’ll find her.” The elderly man grunted and Lily gasped. Could her parents have left her here because they didn’t want her? Jamie did always say that they’d found her in a pumpkin patch but Lily had always thought that he’d been joking. Maybe they left her in the park to find her way back to the pumpkin patch. Lily felt her eyes fill with tears and as she took a glance at the unfamiliar faces in front of her, they spilt over with a sob. 

“Well done Dad.” Dudley said in a tone that Daddy often used, especially when talking to Jamie. “Hey, Lily? Do you know your Mummy and Daddy’s names? That might help us find them.”

“LILY?” Lily turned at the sound of Mummy’s voice and sobbed harder, rushing towards her. Mummy did the same and met her in the middle, easily scooping her up into her arms. 

“Oh baby girl, you had us so worried. HARRY! I FOUND HER!”

“Mummy…” Lily sobbed and clutched onto her mother’s neck, her legs tightly wound around her waist. 

“Shh, it’s okay baby, Mummy’s got you.” Mummy said soothingly with one arm hooked under Lily and the other one coming up to Lily’s hair, stroking carefully through it. 

“Lilypad, you scared us.” Daddy was there now with his kisses to her hair and his hand rubbing over her back.

“Y-Y-Y-YOU!” All three heads snapped to look at the elderly man who was very red in the face and was pointing a very fat finger at Lily’s daddy.

“Harry?” Dudley asked and stepped forwards with a smile on his face.

“Hiya Big D.” Daddy smiled and hugged the kind man before turning to Lizzie. “And you must be Elizabeth.”

“Don’t touch my granddaughter, you freak!” The large man yelled and Lily felt Mummy tense. She thought Mummy might say something but Jamie appeared then, with Albie in tow, and he seemed very angry.

“Hey! That’s my dad you’re calling a freak!” Lily’s big brother yelled, looking very angry. Mummy put Lily down and grabbed Jamie by his shoulder, pulling him back. Lily and Albie hid behind Mummy’s legs, their heads poking around either side. 

“Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, lovely to see you again.” Daddy said but he had that weird tone to his voice that made Lily think that he didn’t actually think it was lovely. 

“Her- her name… it’s Lily.” The old lady said, had Daddy called her Petunia? Lily thought that was a funny name.

“I'm going back to the car. Come along Petunia.” The old man huffed and Lily didn’t like the way he bossed the lady around. Lily thought that Mummy would slap Daddy if he ever told her to do something like that.

“You go, I'm s-staying.” The lady, yep it was definitely Petunia, stammered.

“W-w-w-w-what? Hmm, fine!” The man yelled and threw his fists down in a way that Lily had seen Jamie do many a time when Mummy caught him doing something he shouldn’t. He stomped off down the path and Lily giggled slightly at how babyish he was.

“L-Lily?” Petunia repeated looking at Daddy who beckoned Lily over with his hand. Lily looked at Mummy as she was slightly unsure but Mummy was smiling down at her so Lily guessed it was okay. Slowly, she walked over to Daddy and giggled as he scooped her up.

“Daddy’s got you Lilybug.” He smiled and she leant her head against his shoulder, happy in his arms. “This is my Aunt Petunia; she’s my mummy’s sister.” Daddy explained with a small smile.

“Your mummy that’s in heaven?” Lily asked, looking at Daddy very seriously. She heard Petunia gasped at her question as Daddy nodded but Lily turned to her with a smile. “It makes Daddy sad sometimes, that his mummy’s in heaven. If she was your sister, I guess it makes you sad too. It makes Mummy sad that Uncle Fred’s in heaven and I’d be sad if Jamie or Albie went to heaven. But Daddy told me that his mummy and daddy died to save the world, like Uncle Fred, so I think you should be proud. That’s what Grandma says when everyone gets sad on Vicky’s birthday, that we should be grateful that they died to save us.”

Lily watched as a tear ran down Petunia’s face as she reached out to swipe it away. Petunia took Lily’s hand and smiled. “You’re very wise Lily.”

“Thank you, Mummy says I could be a Ravenclaw.” Lily grinned and she heard both Mummy and Daddy chuckle behind her. 

“Right, we’d best be off, we’ve got some swinging to do.” Petunia breathed deeply and turned to look and Lizzie who grinned happily.

“It was good to see you Aunt Petunia.” Daddy smiled, stroking her arm comfortingly. 

“You too Harry, I'm glad you’re happy.” Petunia smiled looking at Lily and then smiled at Mummy and Jamie and Albie.

“Come on then Lilybug, so long Big D.” Daddy grinned and shook Dudley’s hand, smiling down at Lizzie.

“It was good to see you.” Dudley smiled and they separated. Mummy took Daddy’s hand and kissed his cheek slowly, making Daddy smile.

“I love you.” Mummy whispered as Jamie and Albie ran ahead, shouting about a race.

“I love you too.” Daddy smiled, wrapping the hand that wasn’t holding Lily around Mummy. He looked at Lily with a grin. “Ice cream?”

“Chocolate chip!” Lily yelled, making Mummy and Daddy laugh and she felt safe and happy. No matter whom those strange people were, Daddy was happy now and Lily wanted to make sure that he was never sad again.


End file.
